


Sacrifice

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Bonding, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 02, Romantic Fluff, Storytelling, two bros chillin on top of castlevania and sharing a meal cause they're not gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: Isaac shares a story with Hector.
Relationships: Hector/Isaac Laforeze
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Sacrifice

Isaac sat upon the top turret of the castle, looking out on the destruction of the small village as the vampire soldiers collected bodies for their forgemastering. It would be another long night of work for him and Hector, but for now he could relax. He watches the sun set against the autumn sky, a basket full of pastries and a pitcher full of chilled cider by his side.

“Oh, hello.”

The voice catches him off guard, causing him to flinch as he whips his head around. Standing in the entrance is his new partner, Hector. The man is talented and capable from what he could see from his work, but if you asked him what else he knew about the man Isaac would draw a blank.

Fortunately, Hector seems to tell the man a lot about himself just in the way he moves, the way he shifts from one foot to the other and fidgets with his hands, his eyes slightly widened in surprise as he clearly wasn’t expecting anyone to be up here.

“I was just exploring the halls, and I took the stairs up until I ended up here.” he explains, his voice laced with nervous energy, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you. I’ll go ahead and leave if-”

“You haven’t disturbed me.” Isaac replies cooly, patting the floor next to him. A clear invitation.

He looks between him and the spot with a bit of uncertainty, before quickly walking over and sitting with crossed legs, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” he answers, “Care for some cider?”

Hector shook his head, “No thanks, I’m not a fan of alcohol.”

“I don’t drink either,” Isaac said, “It really is just cider.”

“Oh, then I will have some.” the silver-haired forgemaster said. Isaac grabbed a second cup from the basket and began pouring his (friend? co-worker?) associate a drink.

“God, it’s amazing how high up this thing goes.” Hector breathed as Isaac handed him his drink, never once looking away from the sight, “Do you think it’s architecture or magic that holds the castle up?”

“A mix of both.” Isaac shrugs as he takes a sip. A fall breeze passes through the air, and he watches from the corner of his eye as Hector tries to tame his hair back into place. It’s a futile effort.

“Have you met any of the generals yet?” he asks.

“A few times,” he replies, “Nothing outside of seeing them in meetings with Dracula and such. I can’t imagine they’ll be too happy to hear we’re the higher command.”

Hector hums in agreement. There’s a moment of silence that gets more unbearable the longer it goes on. So Isaac takes it upon himself to break it.

“See the belltower in the center of the city?” he asks as he points to it.

Hector squints in the direction, nodding, “It’s tall,” he says, “Well, I would say it was tall, but now that I’m up here I’m not so sure.”

The black-clad forgemaster chuckled at that, with Hector joining in.

“Anyways, I did some research before we came here, and I learned the story behind it.” he says, “Want to hear it?”

“Sure, why not?” Hector shrugs, grabbing the pitcher and pouring himself another cup, “Want more?”

“No thank you,” he said, looking back to the belltower as he began the story, “It started long ago when the daughter of a nobleman fell in love with a common cobbler, love at first sight. Of course, her father was displeased, and forbade the man from seeing his beloved daughter.

“So they met in secret for many nights, planning to elope. One night, the father caught the man and chased him until he caught him. Then he stabbed and killed the cobbler, and the daughter was heartbroken.”

He looks over expecting to find Hector disinterested, or rolling his eyes. Instead he finds the man staring at him intently, sapphire eyes watching him with intrigue.

“And?” Hector prompts.

“And years later, after the father died the daughter inherits his wealth.” he continues, “She ordered her servants to build a belltower in the spot her lover was killed. Every day she walked to the top of the tower and prayed to God. For years she went on, until ten of them had passed. Upon seeing her devotion to Him and her lost love, God granted her a miracle.The heavens parted and down came her lover, and they embraced, never to be parted again in life or in death.” he concludes, taking a sweet roll out of the basket and splitting it in two.

“That’s a nice story.” Hector says, his smile practically audible in his voice.

“I suppose it is,” Isaac said as he bit into the soft fluffy pastry, pausing to chew and swallow, “But there’s a part of it that’s been left out in recent times.” he explains, offering the other half to his partner. 

“And what would that be?” he asks, turning the roll in his hand before tearing off a small piece and popping it into his mouth

“That the daughter killed a servant each day before she prayed.” he says, "And presented their hearts to God." 

“Ah,” he hums, “I suppose that is a bit morbid. Can’t imagine the Church would be too fond of that story.”

“You’d think they would, what with all the ‘burn the heretics’ and ‘pay for sin with blood’ rhetoric.” he laughs dryly, “But no, they didn’t. I guess that’s why the town hid that part away, but I like it.”

Hector looks at him, a bit surprised, “You do?”

Isaac smiles and shrugs half-heartedly, “It has a good moral.”

“You got a moral from all that?” he blinks, almost in disbelief, “I-, forgive me for sounding stupid, but what is it?”

“You don’t sound stupid. Not getting something right away isn’t stupid.” Isaac assured, “The moral is that there’s no miracle without sacrifice.”

Hector stares at his lap, reflecting upon the lesson thoughtfully, “...You’re right.”

“Pardon?”

“It is a good moral.” he smiles, “I think it’s something more people need to learn.”

“Agreed.” Isaac returns his smile. He feels his heart flutter as he watches Hector brush a strand of hair behind his ear, his own hand itching to reach out and take his. His blue and silver against the red and orange of the sky is striking, the setting sun illuminating the soft freckles dotting his tan cheeks and surrounding his soft yet sharp face in a pretty glow.

“Well,” he clears his throat, standing up all too quickly, “I suppose we should be getting ready for work.”

“Oh, right.” Hector says, quickly following suit and waiting for Isaac to pick up the basket before walking along with him down the stairs, “You know, Dracula told me a general was actually arriving tonight.”

“Did he? Which one?”

“It was-, oh damn I’m horrible with names.” he curses under his breath, “Um, something with a ‘G’ I think.”

Isaac arches a brow, “Godbrand?”

“Yes, that was it!” he snaps his fingers, “Godbrand!”

“God preserve me, he’s the worst.” he sighs, his entire night already ruined.

“Is he really that bad?” Hector asks cluelessly.

“As bad as an alcoholic, sex-obsessed, viking vampire who doesn’t shut up about boats can be.” he says with a roll of the eyes.

“Oh…” is all Hector says in reply, “Oh dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> The story comes from the Magia Record anime. As soon as I heard it I thought 'that's some fic content right there', thusI made it so


End file.
